Saving Lives
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Picks up from the end of "Fault Lines" - spoilers so don't read if you have not seen "Fault Lines" and want to see it before you read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint (duh) or the next episode would be next week! Rumor has it that they are starting to shoot season 4 on February 14 and some of the episodes will be aired this summer when CBS shows the remainder of season 3.

A.N. I hate cliffhanger endings but hopefully the fanfictions based on the cliffhanger will be enough to tide me over.

* * *

Winnie was still at the front desk even though Team One was gone for the day. She watched the briefing room. Commander Holleran was in there with Sergeant Parker and Dr. Toth.

Donna stopped by her desk. "How long have they been at it?" she asked as she motioned her head towards the briefing room.

Winnie sighed. "A few minutes. I'm worried Donna." Donna was one of the few women in the SRU and she and Winnie had bonded while Donna replaced Jules while Jules recovered from being shot.

Donna glanced at Winnie. "Should I try talking to Commander Holleran? We can't lose anyone from that team." Donna had started off with Team One. She knew that even if there was reason to break the team, each of the members should be shuffled to other teams. Each member of Team One had skills that would be useful on any other team. No one from Team One should be fired - that was her opinion.

Before Winnie could answer, the phone rang. "SRU." She listened for a minute before yelling: "Team Three, Hot Call! Gear Up." She hit the alarm.

Donna looked at her as the rest of Team Three made their way to the desk with their gear.

Commander Holleran stopped his conversation with Dr. Toth and Sergeant Parker and came out of the briefing room when he heard the alarm. "Winnie?" He asked as he approached the desk. He barely noticed that Greg was half a step behind him.

"Shot fired. A woman said there was a red light and when it turned green the first car didn't move. Second car honked and tried to go around but was boxed in. Both drivers got out of the car and the driver of the first car pulled a gun."

Donna had gotten to know Winnie during her time at SRU and noticed some hesitation. "Winnie, what else?"

Winnie swallowed nervously. "The man shot was wearing an SRU uniform."

Greg stepped in. "License plate Winnie?" He knew that the chances were that it was one of his team since they had all just left.

Winnie spoke to the woman still on the phone. "Black Ford Flex – possibly a five. H9UA6W3."

Greg cursed. "That's Eddie. He doesn't have his gun."

Commander Holleran looked at Donna and made a split second decision. "Your sergeant is out today. Greg's better at talk than anyone on your team. Greg, you good to go?"

Greg nodded. This was his team leader, his closest friend. "Let's go."

Donna jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine as Greg jumped into the passenger seat. He marveled at the difference of "today's Donna" vs. the "Donna when she joined the team". Team Three had done a lot of shuffling since she joined and although she was pretty new to the SRU, she was already Team Leader. It had definitely helped that Troy had been moved from Team Three to Team Four and the original Team Leader became Sergeant. Donna was good, really good. He was glad that she made the decision to move to Team Three.

Donna glanced at him. He was the best of the best. If anyone could talk their subject down, Greg Parker would be their best bet. "There is an extra headset in the glove compartment" she said softly.

Greg nodded as silently opened the glove compartment. When the headset was in, he transformed into the man she and his teammates had always relied on. "Winnie? What other information do you have?"

Winnie told them that police were trying to contain the area but she was having a hard time getting more information.

Greg said "keep trying" as he pulled out his cell phone.

Donna and her team began discussing the different ways to reach the scene. She wanted to approach from all angles.

Greg barely noticed. Donna was good at tact; not as good as Eddie but still good. He needed to be focused but there was one thing he had to take care of first. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. "Jules. I need you to do me a favor. Call Sophie and find out which hospital she is in and go be with her." He listened for a moment. "I'm not sure. For now tell her Eddie is coming but there was an accident." He listened again. "Yes I want you to lie. She shouldn't be stressed out right now." He listened for another moment. "Tell her Eddie was driving and happened to be on the scene. It is a federal offense to leave the scene." He listened again. "Jules! I don't have time to argue. DO IT!" He hung up on her.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think – I haven't decided where I am going to go with this yet so your opinions would be really helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

A.N. This one is kind of JAM for those of you that requested it.

Enjoy!

* * *

For once, she let her heart lead her. She was second negotiator on the team and knew how to keep her feelings at bay; for the most part. But after that session with Dr. Toth and the conversation she had with Sam after both of them finished their psychological evaluations, she began to wonder if it was worth it. So, she drove home and changed into something comfortable and more feminine. She was going to go out for a drink and try to forget about the day's events.

As she got back into her jeep after changing, she thought about what to do. Maybe she would call Steve. They were friends and she needed someone to talk to.

Suddenly she realized that she was driving a familiar route without even thinking about it. She didn't want to talk to Steve. She wanted, no, she needed to talk to Sam.

Jules pulled up in front of his apartment and killed the engine. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

She stepped out of the car. Before she spoke to him she needed to burn some energy so she bypassed the elevator and headed for the stairs. Ten flights later, she reached his floor and walked the familiar path to apartment 1008.

She heard his voice say "coming" and then the door opened. He just stared at her. Finally, he took a step backwards and she took it as a sign and stepped into his apartment. He waited until she passed before shutting the door and looking at her.

Jules settled herself on the couch. Sam sat down in the chair and looked at her. She realized that it was up to her to start talking. "I don't know if I can do this anymore Sam."

His eyes widened. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Sam, those feelings for you never went away. Even when I was with Steve, I kept thinking how I wished it was you." To her embarrassment, tears began cascading down her cheeks.

Sam stood and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Jules" he whispered "I know. I still have those feelings for you."

Jules pulled away from him and wiped away her tears. "I can't do it Sam. I worked my butt off for my spot on Team One but whether or not the team stays intact, I want to be with you."

Sam was stunned by her admission but years of training helped him school his emotions and respond to her. "We need to take it slow Jules. Let's see what happens when we get called back in about the results. We will make a decision then." He took her hands in his own. "But you should just know, I'll wait for you for as long as it takes."

Jules blushed. The pieces started falling together. She had tried to move on after Sam but he had never moved on. When their relationship was on better grounds, she would have to ask him what his "one of each" comment meant when she said "blonde, brunette or redhead" because she now knew with certainty that it was not women he was having a thing with.

The two of them began leaning in at the same time. They were less than an inch away when Jules' phone began to vibrate. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and then pulled away. She looked at her phone. "It's Sarge." She was puzzled. The results couldn't be in that quickly, could they?

"Answer it" Sam hissed at her.

Jules hit answer and brought the phone to her ear. "Boss?" She listened to him talk. "Why can't Ed do that? What's going on?" As she listened to his reply, she saw Sam fidgeting slightly. She placed her hand on his knee and he stopped moving. "An accident? Was Ed involved? You want me to lie to Sophie?"

Sam started to speak. She placed a finger over his lips and moved the phone away from her mouth to hiss "shhhhhh" as she listened to Greg's response. "What am I supposed to tell her?" She heard the panic in her own voice. _Calm Jules, stay calm_ she thought to herself. "But Boss, that's lying to her."

Even Sam heard Greg's response of "DO IT" before Greg hung up.

Sam waited a minute as he watched Jules try to compose herself. "What's wrong?"

Jules looked at him. "Something happened to Ed. Sarge wants me to go be with Sophie in the hospital but he wants me to lie about what happened to Ed." She looked away. "He told me to call Sophie and find out what hospital she is in. How can I do that? She's in labor."

Sam thought for a few seconds. "Give me your keys." Jules handed them over. "I'll drive. Call my cell phone." Jules looked like she was about to protest. "We have to cover our bases. You were going out for a drink at that bar that's a block away from my apartment. You called me because you don't have Clark's number and I do. You didn't want to call Sophie. I insisted on coming with you."

"Oh." Jules grabbed her bag and opened the door. Sam locked the door and the two of them headed for her Jeep. Once in the jeep, Jules followed Sam's directions and called his cell. When she finished with her monologue, Sam hung up the phone and called Clark. She would have to ask Sam later why he had Clark's number on his phone.

Clark answered on the first ring. Sam spoke to him quickly and just said something came up but they didn't want to scare Sophie. Clark told him that they were at Toronto General and gave them a room number.

Sam sped to Toronto General, taking a back route since he knew the route Ed probably took. If it was something bad, chances were that traffic was backed up. The back route took a little longer but at the speed he was going, no one would know.

* * *

Sam parked and the two of them made their way up to the maternity ward. Jules glanced at Sam as they ran up the stairs. The last time they had run up these stairs together Lew was still alive and after the subject was in custody, Greg had treated them to beer in the briefing room. Especially after the earlier events, Jules felt herself crumbling.

Just before Sam opened the door, Jules grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "I love you Sam, I always have and I always will." She kissed him roughly.

Sam deepened the kiss. When he needed air, he gently cupped her face in his hands and pushed her face away. "I love you too. But right now, Sophie needs you and Clark sounded like he was losing it. I'm going to try to talk to him." He opened the door. "Ladies first."

Jules took a deep breath. This was not something she wanted to do but the team was like family.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think - reviews make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

A.N. Two chapters in one day! This chapter might be a little confusing because I jump from one scene to another.

* * *

Jules entered the room slowly. Clark saw her and stood up. Sophie appeared to be sleeping, or attempting to.

Jules touched Clark's shoulder. "Sam's outside. Go out for a few minutes." She settled in his vacated seat and wondered what she was going to tell Sophie. Ed's wife was like an older sister to her. The team was family. Shelley and Sophie were like older sisters to Jules – no matter what any psychologist said.

Sophie's eyes fluttered open. "Jules, where's Eddie?" she whispered.

Jules stroked Sophie's hair gently. "He's coming. There was an accident and as an officer on the scene he can't leave or he can be arrested."

It was what she was told to tell Sophie. She didn't even know if it was true but Sophie seemed to buy it. "He'll be here sweetie" Sophie whispered as she gently caressed her stomach.

A doctor entered the room and began talking in medical terms. Jules was lost but Sophie seemed to understand, and from the look on her face, it was not good.

* * *

Sam took Clark to the hospital cafeteria and bought him a drink. They sat down at a table before Sam spoke. "You okay?"

Clark nodded. "Where's my dad? The real answer Sam, not the bogus answer Jules is probably giving my mom." Clark was close with Sam and Spike (and Lew before he died). The team was like a family and it spilled over into everyday lives. Clark looked up to Sam and Spike like older brothers and would call them if he had a question or something to talk about that he didn't want to discuss with his parents. Lately, he had been calling Sam a lot, since his father was never home when he was needed.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. Greg Parker called Jules. She called me for your number and I forced her to tell me what was going on and then insisted on coming with her."

"And what did Parker tell her?"

Before Sam could answer, he happened to glance at the TV screen in the cafeteria. He noticed Ed's car right away and his jaw dropped.

Clark saw his jaw drop and followed his line of sight. When he heard the news report, his face went white. He was just thankful that there was no TV in his mother's room because she would have noticed his father's car right away and the stress would not have been good for his sister.

The channel switched to other news but Clark did not want to break the silence.

They sat in silence for three minutes until Sam's phone rang. "Braddock" he answered.

* * *

After a stressful day, the thing Kevin Wordsworth enjoyed most was going home to his family and seeing his beautiful wife and his girls.

He crawled under Cathy's tent and just sat with her, watching her read. Every so often, her finger would brush his bracelet that he wore every day as a reminder that they had lost Lew. It seemed that this team would be losing more – if they even were a team after today's evaluation. He knew that Donna had given him a second chance. There was no way that the gun was jammed. Everyone on the team knew that. He was on the entry team though; he barely ever used his gun when it mattered.

He sighed and pushed all thoughts of Team One out of his mind. Later he would call Spike to apologize but right now, he was going to forget his worries and just enjoy the time with his family.

He was helping Cathy sound out a hard word when Shelley's panicked voice floated up the stairs. "Kev!"

He quickly crawled out of Cathy's tent. "I'll be right back sweetie – stay here." He raced down the stairs. "Shel? What's wrong?"

Shelley was in the kitchen, eyes glued to the TV screen. Wordy took one look at it and bit back a curse. "That's Ed's car."

Shelley nodded. "And there's Greg in the background."

_Screw Dr. Toth_, he thought angrily,_ if not for him, Ed would already be by Sophie's side._ He froze. "Sophie" he breathed.

Shelley's eyes widened as she looked at him. "She's due soon, isn't she?"

"She's in labor. Eddie was heading to the hospital."

Shelley grabbed her jacket as she dialed a number on her cell phone. "Mary, can I bring the girls over to you for a little while? Kevin and I have to take care of something urgent that just came up. Thanks."

Wordy stared at his wife. She was a powerhouse when it came to things like this. Why didn't he think of the fact that Sophie needed someone to be with her? "Girls" he called. He scooped a sleeping Allie into his arms as the other two came down the stairs. "Mommy and Daddy have to go take care of something. You're going to go play at Mary's house until we come back." With that they trouped to the neighbors.

* * *

Shelley started the car. "Kev, I'm driving. You're in no state to drive." She was right, after seeing the news she was better off driving.

"Where are we headed?"

"Toronto General. Sophie used the same doctor that I used. He only delivers at General."

Shelley drove carefully to Toronto General, avoiding the area that was on the news.

When they reached the hospital, Wordy approached the desk. "I'm looking for Sophie Lane." The woman at the desk gave him a look. He just flashed his badge.

The woman typed it into her computer and gave them a room number. The Wordsworths made their way up to the maternity ward.

When they reached the correct floor, they met Clark and Sam. Sam glanced at Wordy and Shelley.

"Shel, I'll be there in a minute. You and Clark go into Sophie's room and see how she is."

When the two of them disappeared into a room, he turned to Sam. "Sam? What's wrong?"

* * *

A.N. I realize that I have not said what happened to Ed yet. The reason for this is that I am debating between two options but by next chapter I have to make a decision. I also have not decided what to do with Spike yet. Let me know what you think – your opinions could change how the whole story plays out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

A.N. This chapter is done in Greg's and Sam's POV's.

* * *

_GREG'S POV:_

They were two minutes away from the scene when a voice came over the headset. "Donna?"

"What is it Matt?" To Greg, she mouthed "our computer techie."

"I got into the traffic camera. It looks like the shooter fled the scene."

Donna cursed. "Okay. We'll go to the scene and then decide our next move." She wanted to talk to witnesses and she and Greg both wanted to know if Ed was going to be okay.

A minute later they arrived on the scene. Donna motioned for her team to spread out and start questioning witnesses as she and Greg moved towards the area heavily populated with police and EMS. When they got there, EMS was loading Ed onto a stretcher.

Donna glanced at Greg and realized she was going to have to do the talking. "How bad?"

One of the medics looked up. _Steve,_ Greg subconsciously noticed. "The bullets didn't hit anything that is life threatening." He looked from Greg to Donna and back, obviously confused. He knew the man he was tending to was from Team One, but where were the other members of Team One. "He was hit twice in the arm. From what I heard, it seemed he managed to avoid being hit in the head."

Greg finally found his voice. "So why is he unconscious?"

Steve sighed. "Two possibilities. One is from the blood loss and the other is if he fell and hit his head. In that case…" he trailed off.

"Donna!" The voice came from behind them as another member of her team, Benjy, ran up to them. "Witnesses are saying the guy fired three shots. Two hit Ed in the arm and one in the vest."

Steve grimaced. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Greg nodded. "Matt, any luck with the traffic cameras?"

"Yep. I'm almost there. I just got a license plate and I'm running it through the system."

"Good." Greg turned to Steve. "Which hospital are you taking him to?"

"Toronto General. It's the closest hospital." He pulled the doors to the ambulance closed.

Greg moved to Ed's car. He got in and pulled it onto a side street before pocketing the keys. Then he jogged back to Donna. "The police can clear this up. We have a shooter to find."

Donna nodded and they started back to her SUV. She had just turned the key when Matt's voice was heard again. "Got an address." He rattled off a street name and number.

* * *

As Donna drove, Greg pulled out his cell phone. After two rings he heard "Braddock."

"Sam, I need a favor."

"How's Ed?"

Greg was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Two reasons Boss. Jules called me for Clark's number since she didn't want to call Sophie. I made her tell me the story and then had her swing by my apartment. A good thing too, since she was visibly upset. I think it was better that I made her switch seats and let me drive. And the second reason, it's on the news. I recognized Ed's car, so did Clark."

Greg thought quickly. "Give me yes or no answers. Is Clark with you?"

He heard the confusion in Sam's voice as he answered "yes."

"Okay. I need you to tell him to stay with his mom. They are bringing Ed to Toronto General. Go there."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly Greg realized something. "Is that where Sophie is?"

"Yes."

"Good. So you are already there. Keep me posted."

Before he could hang up, Sam spoke again. "Boss, where are you?"

"Trying to find the man who shot Ed. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

_SAM'S POV:_

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Clark. "Sarge just got there. He said we should go back up and you should be there for your mother."

"How's my dad?"

Sam hated to lie to the person whom he considered a little brother but he knew he had no choice. "No word yet."

Clark looked at him. "Greg told you not to tell me, didn't he?"

Sam sighed. "Kind of. He really didn't know anything."

Clark stayed silent. He knew that Sam really couldn't tell him and that Sam hated lying to him so he wasn't going to press for more details.

* * *

The two of them took the stairs up to the maternity ward.

They had just stepped out of the stairwell when they saw Wordy and Shelley. Sam glanced at the two of them.

Wordy spoke first. "Shel, I'll be there in a minute. You and Clark go into Sophie's room and see how she is."

When the two of them disappeared into a room, he turned to Sam. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam sighed. "Ed's being brought here."

Wordy's head jerked up in surprise. "Why here?"

Sam shrugged. "Sarge didn't tell me. If I had to guess, it's the closest hospital. He asked me to go down and make sure everything is okay."

Wordy looked thoughtful. "I wonder why he didn't call me."

Sam thought about it for a second. "Easy. You have a family. He didn't want to bother you. We all had a hard time today with the psych evaluation."

Wordy nodded. It made sense. "What about Spike? No offense but Spike has been on the team for longer than you."

Sam bit his lip before replying. "Sarge called Jules because she is female and he thought Sophie needed a female. I guess he called me next because my psych evaluation was similar to Jules' evaluation."

Wordy had a blank look on his face. "Both of our evaluations were about each other. I don't know what happened in Spike's evaluation."

Wordy nodded. "I'll go tell Shelley that you and I are going to take a walk."

As Wordy walked into Sophie's room, Sam fingered his cell phone. Everyone else knew, he debated whether or not to call Spike.

* * *

A.N. Not so thrilled with this chapter but hopefully there will be a little more action in the next chapter. Reviews inspire me to continue writing so please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

A.N. I was looking on twitter today and I saw that the Flashpoint page has pictures of Greg and Spike in uniform - at least we know that two of them are coming back (and why should we assume otherwise about Jules and Sam). My big question is: Wordy. They better have him coming back too and if Ed is injured, he still better make appearances in all of the episodes!

A.N. 2 - not so sure that I like part of this chapter but I am working hard to finish all of my stories because I know my life is about to get hectic.

* * *

Greg's POV:

As soon as they arrived at the house, Greg realized that security was going to be an issue. Sure enough, two minutes later, Matt's voice floated over the communicators "I can't get in."

Donna cursed. "Keep trying." She glanced at Greg. "Any ideas?"

Greg looked around and nodded. "Get back in the SUV." He directed her to a house four blocks away from the scene. He exited the car, grabbing the car laptop. "Go back. It will be taken care of remotely."

Donna looked like she was about to question his judgment so he slammed the car door and headed to the front of the house.

He knocked on the door as he heard Donna pulling away. An older man answered the door with a questioning look on his face. Greg took a deep breath. "I'm looking for Sp-Mike."

The man glared at him. "Who are you?"

Before Greg could answer, Spike appeared. "Boss, what are you doing here?" In all his years at SRU, Greg Parker had never come to his home. He didn't even realize Greg knew where he lived.

"I need your help." Spike's father moved further into the house and Spike motioned for Greg to come in. Greg handed Spike the laptop and Spike led him to the living room.

Spike accepted the laptop. "What's going on?" After the evaluation, he expected to be left alone for a few days, to have some time to think about his choices.

Greg noticed Spike's parents standing in the doorway. He debated for a second. "Sophie called. She's in labor."

Spike looked at him. He knew that. "So…"

"Ed was heading to the hospital and someone shot him. Road rage."

Spike's face went white. "Is he okay?"

Greg sighed. "Steve didn't know. Donna's team is out there. We got the plates and found the guy's house but Matt can't get into the security system. You're the best; please." He motioned to the laptop as he placed his communicator on speaker.

Spike took the laptop and began to work his magic, the words of his T.O. swirling through his head. "Just like an SRU hotshot. Show up right at the end, claim all the glory."

A minute later he looked up. "Done. Tell Donna to go in. I shut down all systems. There is a five minute override so they have five minutes before it goes back up again."

Greg relayed the message. Within seconds they heard "police" and then "subject in custody. Spike's mother stepped closer. "Is this what you do everyday?"

Spike nodded.

Greg realized that this information might patch things up. "Mike has a unique position in our team. He is our technical whiz and spends a lot of the time in the truck helping me piece together the information."

Spike looked at him. He was the tech, the bomb tech. He neutralized bombs! Then he realized what Greg was doing. Greg was trying to patch the relationship with his father. _Not going to happen_ he thought. He stood. "Boss, we should get to the hospital."

Greg stood. "You good to drive?"

Spike nodded and walked with Greg to the door. As they were leaving, Spike felt a hand on his back. "Maybe I was wrong" a quiet voice said "you saved someone today with no bloodshed."

Spike nodded. "That's what we try to do."

His father pulled him into a brief hug. "We'll be praying for everyone."

Spike nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked to the front steps and looked around. "Where's your car?"

"Donna dropped me off. Let's go." Greg already had the communicator off.

Spike started the car. "Where too?"

"General." There was silence for a minute and then he said "Wordy."

Spike felt his face go red. He should not have lashed out at his teammate before. "Boss?" He wasn't sure why Greg mentioned Wordy.

"I called Jules to be with Sophie and Sam is at the hospital as well but I don't know about Kevin."

There was a tense silence as he dialed. Greg left the phone on speaker.

Wordy picked up on the third ring. "Yeah Boss? Did they get the guy?"

Greg let out a sigh of relief. "How did you find out?"

"It was on the news. Shelley and I left the kids with a neighbor. We're at the hospital."

Greg nodded to himself. "Spike and I are on our way. They got the guy. What's the story with Ed and where in the hospital are you?"

* * *

A.N. Next chapter is the one where I have to make a decision about exactly what happened the Ed. It is going to run parallel to this chapter from the points of view of Sam and Wordy (maybe Ed depending on what I decide happens to him)

Reviews make my day - so let me know what you think of this chapter and any ideas you might have because I still have not decided exactly what happened to Ed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

A.N. Just saw another picture - Wordy is back in uniform! (Flashpoint_TV's twitter page just made my day!)

Back to Sam and Wordy. Next chapter will be the ladies (and Clark). Sorry if it is getting a little confusing but most of my chapters seem to be running parallel but you can tell where they meet up.

* * *

Sam and Wordy immediately headed down to the E.R. They walked in as the paramedics were rolling Ed in. Wordy called out "Steve."

Steve turned. "Sam, Wordy." To the doctor he said "these are Ed's teammates."

Wordy stepped forward. "How is he?"

The doctor motioned for the two of them to take a seat. "We'll know in a few minutes."

A few minutes later the doctor came out. "He has a mild concussion. The bullets went clean through so we just have to stitch them up. I am a little concerned about the blood loss."

"Is he awake?" Sam wondered what they were going to do either way.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, and we can tell he is in pain but he keeps telling us he is fine and he has to get to Sophie." He looked at them with a questioning look in his eyes.

Wordy sighed. "His wife is upstairs in labor and the baby's heart rate is slow. He probably wants to be with her."

Sam spoke again. "Can we go see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

Sam and Wordy followed the doctor. As they neared the room, they heard Ed cursing. The two men looked at each other and grinned as the doctor pushed the door open. If Ed was making this much of a ruckus, he was going to be fine.

"Eddie."

"Wordy, get me out of here." He didn't even bother to ask what Sam and Wordy were doing at the hospital.

"Ed, look at me." Wordy waited until Ed's eyes met his. "Let them fix you up and then we'll see if we can get you upstairs to Sophie. Shelley, Jules, and Clark are with her right now."

Ed sighed. It wasn't really like he had a choice. He just wanted to be with his wife. So many questions were left unanswered. He still hadn't decided what to do. He wanted his family to stay together so badly but he needed a job to stay afloat. After being shot, he realized just how important his family was to him. He and Sophie were due for a long chat once they brought the baby home. Maybe he would be able to talk to Greg and cut down his hours; compromise was good.

* * *

It took a little while but the doctor stitched the wounds. He kept voicing his opinion about Ed refusing to be knocked out but Sam and Wordy both sided with Ed on that one. If they knocked him out, he would not be able to be there for Sophie.

Wordy and Sam sat in the same room as Ed while he was being stitched up. Wordy and Shelley texted constantly so Ed was kept updated on Sophie's progress. Sophie was still left in the dark as to what was going on. All of the team members decided that either Ed would be allowed up there or they would let Greg talk to Sophie. None of them wanted to explain to her that Ed was shot. Even Clark agreed with that point.

When the doctor finished with the stitches, he motioned for Sam to stay in the room before beckoning with a finger to Wordy. Wordy stepped out of the room with the doctor and asked the question that had been on his mind since he saw Ed. "How is he really?"

The doctor sighed. "I want to be able to monitor him. You said before that his wife is in labor. Sometimes in the adrenaline rush the patient is fine but after, when the high dies down, complications occur."

Wordy nodded. "Would the hospital be able to send a doctor up to the maternity ward after Sophie gives birth?"

The doctor smiled. "That's what we will do. Thank you."

The two men returned to the room. Ed shifted. "Well?"

The doctor looked at him. "Officer Lane, you have gone through quite an ordeal today. I don't want to discharge you yet but I understand you want to be with your wife. I am going to call up to the maternity ward. After you wife has a baby, you will submit to a full checkup by me or one of my colleagues. We will determine if you need to stay overnight."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'll be here tonight regardless of your decision."

The doctor motioned to a nurse in the hallway. She brought in a wheelchair and left.

Ed began to protest until the doctor informed him it was in the wheelchair or not going at all. The doctor helped him settle and then looked at Wordy and Sam. "Make sure he stays in the wheelchair."

The two men nodded and began wheeling Ed down the hall to the elevator.

They hadn't gone far when Wordy's cell phone went off. He fumbled with it but picked up at the third ring. "Yeah Boss? Did they get the guy?"

"How did you find out?" Wordy rolled his eyes.

"It was on the news. Shelley and I left the kids with a neighbor. We're at the hospital." Speaking of Shelley, his phone clicked that he had a new text from her.

"Spike and I are on our way. They got the guy. What's the story with Ed and where in the hospital are you?"

Wordy looked at Sam. "Spike and the boss are on their way." Into the phone he said "Sam, Ed, and I are headed up to maternity now."

"We'll be there in three and we'll meet you."

"Copy that." He hung up as they reached the elevator. "They'll be here in three. Ready to let Sophie know about the entire welcoming committee for the baby?" He rolled the wheelchair into the elevator. Sam followed and pressed the button that would take them up to Sophie.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think - reviews make my day! Depending on how long the next chapter is: Ed and Sophie will either be united in the next chapter or the one after.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

A.N. Italics is thoughts and bold is text messages.

Time for the ladies (and Clark)

* * *

Shelley Wordsworth was not stupid. When Kevin walked in and said he and Sam were going for a walk, she knew something was up and she was pretty sure it had to do with Ed. Still, she kept a smile on her face and told him it was fine.

As soon as he left, Sophie turned to her. "What was that about?"

Shelley shrugged. "Sam's probably uncomfortable with the whole maternity ward thing. To tell you the truth, Kevin is probably uncomfortable as well. All of the other times he has been here, he has been with me."

Sophie nodded. "Makes sense. I just wish Eddie would get here."

Shelley pushed Sophie's hair away from her face. "He'll be here." She suddenly realized something. "Where are your parents?"

Sophie was gripped by a contraction so Clark answered as Sophie gripped the hands of Shelley and Jules. "They went to Vancouver for a few days to visit my aunt. Mom said not to call them."

The contraction passed. "My due date is not for another two weeks. I don't want them to cut their visit short."

The doctor came in. "Mrs. Lane, I want to examine you, if everyone else could just step out?"

Everyone stood. Sophie grabbed Shelley's arm. "Shelley is staying" she said firmly. The doctor nodded. He knew Shelley because he had been her doctor for her three pregnancies. Shelley was a calm anchor, something Sophie might need to lean on.

Jules guided Clark to the waiting area while Shelley sat down again next to Sophie. The doctor gave her a full examination and then informed her that he would be back in a few minutes.

When the two women were alone, Sophie looked at Shelley. "How do you do it?"

Shelley was surprised. "Do what?"

"How do you deal with Kevin never being home when you need him?"

Shelley thought about her answer. Kevin had told her that Sophie gave Ed the ultimatum. He and Jules had overheard a conversation. Kevin had been really upset; Ed was the one that the team relied on. "I know that he is out there protecting other people and that he would do the same for me and the girls. Soph, Ed is the team leader. The whole team relies on him and he is there for everyone. But you know that saying 'behind every great man is a great woman', Kevin told me that since you went to your mother's place, Ed has not been the same. He needs you and you need him."

Sophie looked away, but not before Shelley saw the tears coursing down her face. "But he is never there when I need him!"

Shelley sighed. "Then you two need to sit down and talk, maybe with Greg. Tell them that you need Ed to be around more, maybe he needs to cut back on his hours." She paused for a second and looked at the woman who had become like a sister to her. "He needs you Soph. More than anyone realizes." _Especially now!_

Sophie had tears running down her cheeks. "He needs me but where is he when I need him?"

Shelley sighed. She hated that she could not tell Sophie the truth but the truth could possibly harm the baby. "Trust me Sophie. He is angry as anything that he can't be here right now. As soon as he can, he'll be racing up here."

There was a knock on the door as Shelley's phone vibrated, signaling a text. She flipped open her phone and saw that her husband sent her a text. **With Ed, he is awake, waiting for doc to finish stitching him. How's Sophie?**

Sophie called "come in" as Shelley read the text and the doctor entered.

Both women looked up expectantly. "Sophie, I know you are waiting for your husband. We can wait a little longer but if the baby's heart-rate doesn't increase we are going to have to perform a C-section."

Sophie sucked in a breath. Clark's labor and birth had been short and relatively painless. _Where is Eddie when I need him?_ "How much time?"

The doctor looked at her charts. "We are monitoring the heartbeat but I would say half an hour tops. Depending on the heartbeat, it might be earlier." He left the room.

Shelley sent a quick text to her husband. **Will he be done in less than half an hour? Doctor says unless heart-rate increases she will need a C-section.**

Sophie gripped Shelley's hand and for once Shelley was grateful that she learned to type with one hand on her phone when Alllie was a baby. "Sophie, it is going to be fine. I promise." Ed was awake; she just hoped he would make it in time.

The phone buzzed again. **I hope so. Sam texted Jules. Clark wants to stay in case Sophie needs him.**

**Let me know if anything changes.**

"Who are you texting?"

"Kevin. He just wants to know how you are doing. This team is like a family. They are all worried about you."

The phone buzzed again. **Will do. How's Sophie?**

"Kevin wants me to ask you how you are doing."

Sophie sighed. "I want Ed and I'm scared that I will lose my little baby girl. Shelley, I don't want to lose her."

Shelley's fingers hesitated on the screen. **Scared. Afraid she will lose the baby. How much longer?**

Shelley moved so she could sit on the edge and pulled Sophie into a semi-hug. "It's okay. You're okay and your little girl is going to be fine. Tomorrow morning my girls are going to come and see Aunt Sophie and their new cousin."

The doctor came in. "Sophie, we have to start prepping you for the delivery room."

Shelley's phone buzzed. **Ten, fifteen minutes, tops.** "Ed is on his way."

Sophie turned to her. "Really?" She rubbed her stomach protectively. "He is coming baby girl. He'll be here."

The doctor looked at the two women. "Do you want Shelley to stay with you?" At Sophie's nod he continued. "We need to prep you. If Ed doesn't make it here, he will meet us in the operating room."

* * *

A.N. Okay, so this chapter kind of had a mind of its own so Ed and Sophie will be reunited in the next chapter. Anyone know - I heard that a name was picked for Baby Girl Lane and I kind of need it for next chapter but I can't find it written anywhere?

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

A.N. In other news…I saw pictures of everyone from Team One in uniform – I just hope it wasn't someone teasing me with old pictures that I had never seen before…

A.N.2 Time to start bringing everything together.

A.N. 3 (sorry for there being so many) Two of my family members have had C-sections; one was put under and one wasn't – you'll figure out where I'm going soon enough.

* * *

Sophie was wheeled into the operating room. Ed was still not there. Sophie gripped Shelley's hand. "You said he would be here" she hissed.

"He is coming" Shelley soothed. She was nervous herself. She had handed her cell phone to Jules on the way into the operating room and told her to give the phone to her husband. In case the girls called, she couldn't be answering her phone while Sophie was giving birth.

Jules watched the door close behind Shelley and Sophie. She texted Sam. He informed her that they had been kicked out of the elevator for an emergency and were waiting for another one.

A minute later Wordy exited the elevator pushing Ed in a wheelchair. Sam was a half-a-step behind.

A nurse paused on her way into the operating room. "Who is the father?" She was confused.

Ed suddenly looked nervous. "That would be me."

The nurse thought quickly. "Were you the officer who was shot earlier today?"

Ed nodded.

"Well Daddy, I'm glad you are okay – and just in time. Let's get you into scrubs and then you can join your wife."

Wordy put his hand on the nurse's arm. "He stays in the chair. Doctor's orders."

The woman nodded and pushed Ed away from the group.

* * *

The door to the OR swung open. Sophie moved her head slightly and saw Ed. She didn't understand why he was in a wheelchair. "Oh Eddie" she whispered.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair over. Ed took Sophie's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"But you're here now." Sophie squeezed his hand. With her other hand, she felt Shelley trying to sneak out of her grip. "Please stay" she whispered to Shelley.

Shelley readjusted her grip. "I'm right here."

Shelley held Sophie's hand and Ed whispered into her ear as he held her other hand. Shelley didn't know what Ed was saying but she noticed that Sophie began to calm down.

Before they knew it, they heard the cries of a baby. The doctor handed the baby to Sophie. Sophie curled her arms protectively around her baby. "Hi Isobel. Welcome to the world." She glanced at her husband. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, as did he.

Ed reached over and lightly stroked his daughter's cheek. He realized how lucky he was to even be alive. This little girl, his little Izzy, was going to be his princess. He was going to make it work between him and Sophie. After looking at his daughter, he realized that as much as he loved working at the SRU, if it came down to family or SRU and Sophie was unwilling to compromise, he was going to choose family. They kept him grounded and he didn't realize how much he needed that until Sophie took Clark to her parents.

The doctor gave them a few minutes while they tended to Sophie. It seemed like too short before the doctor told them that their daughter needed to go for the standard testing of a newborn and she needed to be cleaned off.

Sophie reluctantly released her daughter and looked at Shelley. "Can you?"

Shelley nodded. "I'll go. Maybe Clark wants to come as well." She kissed Sophie's forehead and left. She felt bad that she had not informed everyone as soon as Sophie gave birth but right after Sophie looked at Ed, Shelley tried to slip out but Sophie motioned with her eyes to stay.

The nurses took the baby out of the room and suddenly it was just Ed and Sophie (and the doctors and nurses).

Ed touched her cheek gently. "I love you so much Soph."

Sophie smiled. "As I love you."

* * *

It wasn't until after Sophie was moved into a private room and Ed had spoken to both sets of grandparents that Sophie asked Ed why he was in a wheelchair.

"I was shot today Soph. On my way to the hospital. Thankfully I still had my vest on and I was able to dodge. I was hit but it was clean through and through."

"You were shot?" The pain in her voice caused an instant reaction of Ed reaching for her hand.

"I'm okay. You're okay. Izzy is going to be fine." He paused for a second. He didn't know if now was the best time but he decided to take the plunge. "Can we compromise?"

Sophie was confused for a second. Then she remembered her earlier conversations with Shelley. "About what?"

"SRU. We need my job right now, especially while you are on maternity leave. I'll talk to Greg and cut down my hours."

Sophie was surprised. When Shelley mentioned it, she thought Ed would never go for it. "We'll talk when we get home but I think compromise will work." She would have said more but there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Clark slipped into the room, wheeling his sister in front of him. Sophie and Ed both marveled at his tenderness with his sister as he lifted her carefully and handed her to his mother. "The doctor said she's probably hungry. They showed me how to change her."

Ed and Sophie exchanged grins. Sophie covered herself and began to feed her daughter. "I guess you'll have to train your father. He wasn't so good at changing you."

Ed laughed. "You're right about that."

And so, the Lane family was able to spend some family time together, oblivious to all of the visitors in the waiting room; oblivious that a certain commander and doctor were making their way to the hospital.

* * *

A.N. One chapter left - I have to tie up the last loose end.

Reviews make my day and encourage me to finish stories so please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

A. you to everyone who reviewed/favorite-ed/alerted - it means a lot to me!

This is just a short epilogue about the way I hope the day will end for the members of Team One of the SRU.

* * *

Hours later Sophie was curled up in bed with her daughter safely asleep in her arms. Ed was lounging in the chair on one side of her with Clark on the other side. The other members of Team One were either in the room or outside in the waiting area.

A knock sounded on the door. Sophie groaned softly as Ed's eyes snapped open. A doctor poked his head in. "Officer Lane, since you refused a full examination before, can you please come with us for a few minutes?" The doctor was obviously young since he stated it as a question and not a command.

Ed glanced at his wife and sleeping daughter. Sophie nodded. "I need to make sure you are okay. Clark is here if I need anything." Her poor son, he had to step up to be the man of the house so many times in the past few months. She knew he was going to be protective of his sister but she needed to make sure Clark also took time for himself.

Ed followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall. "There is an empty room" the doctor said, motioning for Ed to enter one of the rooms on the maternity floor.

After checking Ed, he determined that Ed technically was going to be discharged, even though Ed would remain at the hospital overnight. As the doctor stepped out to find the paperwork, Greg slipped in. "You cleared?"

Ed nodded. "I'm being discharged, not that I'm going home tonight. Greg, we need to talk."

Greg nodded. "Sophie speak to you?"

"She's willing to compromise. I think I need to cut back on hours."

Greg nodded. He figured as much.

Before they could discuss any details, Wordy poked his head into the room. "Sarge, Commander Holleran is here. He wants to talk to the team."

Ed groaned. He was not in the mood for this. "Tell everyone to come in here. It is an empty room so we can have some privacy." He was not looking forward to hearing his team was going to be disbanded. That would be going from the high he was on since his daughter's birth to the ultimate low.

The team shuffled in. Commander Holleran followed a minute later. No one from Team One was happy to see that he was with Dr. Toth.

Dr. Toth held up his hands. "I know you all hate me. As I told your sergeant before, there are fault lines running all through this team. However, after the unfortunate events that took place after I spoke to you" he nodded towards Ed "I saw something else. You are a team and you do have fault lines running through your team. But, unlike other teams, your fault lines actually make you stronger." He turned on his heel and left the room.

Holleran looked at each member of Team One. "You still need a seventh member. Leah has been gone too long. And you need someone until Ed can come back. But you are cleared for active duty."

Greg nodded. The doctor actually said Ed should not need to be out for that long but Greg was going to try to convince the doctor to stretch the time. Ed needed to be there for his family; for Sophie, especially in the beginning.

Holleran left the room. Greg turned to the members of his team. "Go home. We have work tomorrow."

The members of Team One shuffled out of the room. Greg watched with fatherly pride as Wordy made his way over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her. They offered Spike a ride and the three of them left together. Wordy and Shelley would go home to their girls, and Spike would go home and hopefully finish bridging the gap between him and his father.

Sam and Jules left next. Greg watched them together. He had a feeling that they would spend the night together, but as long as they kept their relationship out of work, he wasn't going to say anything about it.

Finally, he watched as Ed shuffled back into Sophie's room. They had been through so much and he would do everything in his power to make sure their relationship stayed together. He knew firsthand what a broken relationship could do to a man.

* * *

And so, everything for Team One of the SRU returned to normal.

* * *

A.N. I'm not totally sold on the ending of my story but I can't think of anything else. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


End file.
